


A combination of Ataxophobia and Automysophobia

by noicle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/pseuds/noicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had been locked up in an underground prison cell seemingly for days which he’d lost track of, when a familiar face pops up on the opposite side of the enclosure bearing the worst of news. Emotional shit happens and then they do what any sane pair of persons would do when one may not live to see tomorrow. They fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A combination of Ataxophobia and Automysophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for how crappy this probably is.
> 
> This was originally posted on my writing blog ( pinecoma.tumblr.com ), and was also on an old AO3 account which I'm not even going to bother to mention. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Days had started to blur together the longer Eren was kept caged up in this prison cell, shackled like a monster. A monster he was starting to believe he actually was. He’d lost count of how many times the feeling in his arms had dissipated until the limbs felt tingly and numb. Sleep was his only way of avoidance, but even now that wasn’t enough. Nightmares had begun to chew painfully at the edges of his mind, tearing and ripping at the sanity he knew was slipping into an unreachable abyss. Had he really warranted something this awful? His life barely held meaning when he wasn’t out risking it for the sake of humankind. What was the point of keeping him alive if all he was going to do was waste away in this underground hell?

The sudden clang of something metal making contact with the ground tugged Eren unceremoniously out of his head, dull orbs searching out the cause of the noise. His attention halted on the familiar appearance of a shocked and slightly embarrassed blond haired, blue eyed male who’d frozen in place after accidently knocking a tin over with the tip of his boot. His pale cheeks were dusted over with a light pink hue, and his chest didn’t appear to be moving, so he was obviously holding his breath.

“…Armin?”

Eren enquired quietly, his eyes squinting as he leaned forward as far as he could without hurting himself too badly. The bed creaked under his weight as he moved, the edges of iron cuffs digging into the flesh of his wrists once he’d shifted as much as he possibly could towards the end of the mattress.

“Eren”

Armin forced himself to start moving again, nearing the cage Eren was locked inside. His fingers curled around the bars and he rested his forehead against the cool metal, breathing out a quiet sigh before readying himself to speak again.

“They gave me the key, can I come in?”

There wasn’t much point in asking because Armin had already slipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket and was pulling out a little iron key, clicking it into the lock in line with his lower stomach and turning it to the right. The other hand that was still holding tightly to one of the metal bars pulled outwards, the gate creaking on its hinges as it swung open, almost hitting Armin in the face.

Unbeknownst to the blond, Eren had nodded almost enthusiastically to answer his question. He’d been dying in that cell without human contact for so long, and his fingers were twitching behind himself with anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, Armin stepped inside of the cage, removing the key from the lock only to return it to its place in his jacket before closing the gate once more. It made him feel uneasy being locked in a cell like this, and he wasn’t even restricted, unlike Eren. He couldn’t begin to imagine how terrible it must have been for the brunette to have to cope with a situation such as this.

Although Armin had already passed the first threshold, he wasn’t entirely sure if he was welcome to sit beside his friend yet. It’s not as if he was scared of Eren or anything, because he most certainly was not. He trusted Eren with his life. He was just being cautious of his emotional state. There was no way Armin wanted to make the circumstances worse than they had to be.

Slowly, he shuffled his feet across the stone flooring until he was but a few mere inches from where Eren was seated, leaning awkwardly forward with his hands shackled behind him at either side of his body.

“Move back”

Armin murmured under his breath, gesturing for Eren to re-position himself closer to the headboard. His arms wouldn’t be in a potentially painful position that way at least.

A few moments past between them and Armin had noted that Eren didn’t seem to be moving in the slightest. He found himself closing the remaining space between himself and the bed, his knees coming in contact with the mattress as he placed his hands on Eren’s shoulders, giving them a soft, encouraging push.

This appeared to be enough to get Eren moving, his body sliding back over the sheets until his back made contact with the front of the bedframe. His eyes still seemed unfocussed though, his mind elsewhere.

Armin was usually quite patient, though given the reason behind his visit his patience was inevitably wearing thin. He perched himself on the side of the bed, keeping his eyes downcast for a few short seconds as he calmed his breathing. He was then twisting himself to face Eren, pulling himself further onto the bed so that he could cross his legs over each other comfortably, hands resting in his lap.

“Eren, look at me”

His voice was low, filled with uncertainty as he awaited the reply.

He received none.

“Eren!”

This time, Armin’s voice was raised. His arms were reaching out towards Eren, hands resting on the boys cheeks firmly so that he could tilt his head upwards, their eyes locking.

“You need to look at me, and you need to listen.”

He stated simply, keeping his hands pressed against Eren’s cheeks, a few of his cold fingers slipping behind the brunettes ears.

“You have to stand trial”

For once Eren acknowledged what Armin had said, his head tilted to the side in confusion before he mouthed the word ‘Trial?’ as his eyebrows knitted together.

Armin nodded once.

“To decide whether you live or di-“

His voice broke with a squeak, eyes wide and filled with terror. Each breath Armin took was shakier than the last and even Eren at this stage could see how absolutely not alright his friend was.

“Die.”

Armin finished with a whisper, his hands instantly retracting from Eren’s face to cover his own in shame. He was pathetic.

In all honesty, Eren had been expecting an outcome such as this. He just hadn’t wanted to admit it was more than plausible. Granted, it was better than straight out execution. But it wasn’t like he understood what he was in for; he couldn’t even remember what had happened. Judging by his current situation though, it can’t have been good.

Instead of beating himself up too badly about it and getting caught up in his thoughts again, Eren lifted his hands, touching his fingers to the backs of Armin’s palms softly. Moving back against the headboard had been a good idea, since he could actually move his arms when the chains were loose.

“Everything’s going to be alright.”

Eren stated calmly, gripping Armin’s hands only to pull them slowly from his face, holding them in the blondes lap.

Armin stayed quiet this time, his head hanging low with strands of hair falling over into his face, concealing the tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t let Eren see him cry. Not again.

“Armin, I’ll be fine. I promise yo-“

“How can you make a promise like that and expect to keep it!?”

Armin wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something. Everything hurt and nothing was okay. Nothing was ever okay anymore. It was too late to stop the flow of salty tears that were rolling over his pale cheeks now, and it didn’t help that there were too many to just wipe away.

“Don’t promise me you’ll be alright, Eren. Don’t break my heart like that. Please. Please don’t”

Armin’s voice was shaking almost as much as he was physically, curled over himself and crying with ragged breathing and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. _Nothing_ was okay.

His heart almost stopped upon feeling warm arms envelope him slowly, curling around his back before pulling him against a firm chest and just holding him there. His breath came in and out in quiet gasps as he held back the violent sobs.

“I promise everything will be fine. I promise and I’ll keep it.”

Eren sounded so sure of himself, so confident. It made Armin want to believe him. It made him want to hope with his entire heart that Eren would come out of this fine. It made him want to trust Eren, despite knowing how much it’d hurt if those promises didn’t come true. He was terrified; scared to the core of losing his best friend, his life-support. Whether it was that thought that set him off or not he wasn’t sure, but before he knew it he was crying into Eren’s shirt, clutching at the fabric tightly as he screamed in agony, letting himself crumble entirely and fall into pieces right then and there in a dark prison cell.

Eren had never seen Armin so completely broken in his entire life. Sure when they were little the blond had been a bit of a cry-baby, but only in the sense of being easily brought to tears – it was never Armin’s full intention to cry. Not once had Armin ever cried like this before though. This type of sorrow was enough to compare with the shredding of insides; the pain of being slowly consumed by a Titan. Armin was in genuine, agonizing, uncontrollable pain. And there was absolutely nothing Eren could do about it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Armin’s tears had finally run dry and his vocals were so torn up he could barely even breathe without that scratchy sandpaper feeling in the back of his throat. He felt awful and his head was throbbing, but the embarrassment kept him from moving away. He just wanted to shrivel up and die, maybe even just vanish or shrink down to the size of a pea so at least Eren wouldn’t be able to see him. Was he really that afraid of losing Eren that he had to go and make a scene like that?

“Look at me”

Armin wasn’t quite sure he registered that. Was someone speaking to him? After _that_ performance? No of course not, it’s just his head playing tricks on him. He ignored it.

“Armin, look at me.”

The voice sounded sterner now, commanding even. Armin still did not dare look up, though his eyes did open, staring down at the bed sheets.

“Armin”

Eren was getting fed up, a slight hint of frustration seeping into his tone as he spoke.

“What?”

Armin croaked silently, his voice crackling horrendously from all the crying.

“Please look at me”

“Why?”

“Because I need you to”

“ _Why?_ ”

“ _Please_ ”

With a defeated sigh, Armin slowly raised his head so that he was looking at Eren through a wall of dishevelled bangs, the skin around his eyes, his cheeks, and the tip of his nose a blotchy pink.

He opened his mouth, ready to complain further only to be cut off by the feel of warm lips against his own, pressing with enough firmness to signify comfort. Eren had never been good with words, but actions were most certainly his specialty.

At first, Armin wasn’t so sure how to react, his body having frozen up and his eyes widening from the shock. A second or two into the hesitation though, he was pushing it aside in favour of bringing his arms up to loop around Eren’s neck, pulling the brunette in close as he pressed back into the kiss, eyelids fluttering closed. He could feel Eren’s lips pull up into a tiny smile against his own before his attention was stolen away by the feel of teeth against flesh, biting and pulling ever so slightly. His lips fell partially agape only to have a warm tongue push past them, squirming inside his mouth on a quest to tickle at everything it could reach. Armin would have gasped, but instead his breath caught in his throat and he pushed his own tongue against the one invading, twisting the two appendages around each other. The taste was indescribable apart from being completely and utterly _Eren_ , regardless of how cliché that may sound, it was true.

Eren’s hands were roaming over Armin’s back, the tips of his fingers pressing into the groove of his spine causing him to shiver violently against the brunette. Taking that as permission, Eren slid his hands further downwards, digits slipping under the white fabric of Armin’s shirt only to trace upwards over warm skin. Everywhere Eren touched felt hot – not to the extent of actual pain though, just a dull warmth, like he was leaving a trail of pleasant burns along otherwise unblemished skin. 

Surprising even to Eren, Armin took the initiative and coaxed the brunette down into a laying position, his hands shaking as he pushed at firm shoulders. A smirk curled itself onto Eren’s lips as he caught sight of the dark blush standing out against Armin’s pale complexion; the blond was definitely more than a little nervous. Eren found himself breaking away from their lip lock only to press a series of chaste kisses down to Armin’s throat, stopping once he reached his destination to suck and bite lightly, successfully creating an obnoxious few blotchy marks. His hands re-positioned themselves from under Armin’s shirt, moving to instead tug at the blonde’s jacket until he got the hint and wiggled out of it. As soon as he did though, Eren wanted to beat his head against a brick wall a good several times. He’d completely forgotten about the endless supply of belts fastened tightly around Armin from head to toe. His own had been discarded not long after he’d been tossed into this darned cell.

Sighing quietly, he reached out to unbuckle the belt across Armin’s chest, pulling the top pieces over his shoulders so it hung behind him, resting against the bed. There was no quick way to do this. Armin’s expression had seemingly gone from nervously timid to amusement as he caught on to Eren’s sudden irritation.

He bit at his lips to keep from grinning.

“You forgot about the belts”

“I forgot about the belts”

After speaking in spontaneous unison the boys stared at each other with baffled hilarity before bursting into tiny fits of chuckles.

They’d forgotten about the belts.

Once their childish laughter had died down, Eren cleared his throat and gave Armin the sort of glance that asked whether it was okay to continue their previous endeavours or not. Armin simply rolled his eyes though, pulling himself into a sitting position whilst his own fingers got to work at the buckles around his waist. 

Eren was now kind of just lying awkwardly beneath Armin, who was actually a lot lighter than he’d been expecting. As in the blond must have weighed less than a grade schooler, because even Mikasa was heavier than this, Christ.

“So are you just going to lay there being useless and staring at me, or are you going to help?”

Armin questioned, his eyebrows rising as he spoke. He had apparently managed to get the top half of the belts completely off along with the crisscross that runs over the crotch area and discarded them somewhere on the cobblestone flooring.

“Maybe I just want to watch you suffer through it”

Eren retorted, grinning maliciously.

That, of course, only earned him a hard shove which he pretended to be hurt by, rubbing at his shoulder with a pout.

Regardless though, he motioned towards Armin’s leg before without much warning, pulling it from under the blond who went a little off balance for a split second, wobbling in his position. Eren received a glare for that stunt, but he simply ignored it, unzipping and tugging the boot off Armin’s leg before dropping it to the floor. He then started with the straps around Armin’s foot, unwrapping them so they sprung upwards, the crisscross over his shin going loose.

A good five or so minutes later, Armin had been completely de-belted, and was making a move towards laying himself back over Eren (who was definitely not complaining about the newfound closeness).

“Hi”

He mumbled with a shy smile, blue orbs fixing on Eren’s green ones.              

“Hey”

Eren replied simply before placing his hands on either side of Armin’s face, pulling him in for a short kiss.

When they pulled back, both boys were smiling at each other, the initial predicament seemingly forgotten. Or rather, it’d been pushed to the side to make room for…Whatever this was that was happening.

The next time their lips met it was firmer, more rushed and needy with Eren’s fingers working at the buttons down Armin’s shirt, and Armin’s on Eren’s. Tongues pressed together and teeth clinked accidentally whilst lips were bitten too hard and the taste of salty metal mixed with their saliva. 

In the heat of the moment someone had shifted just that tiny bit, the smallest movement where certain parts received friction, eliciting a choked up moan from Armin who pulled back from the kiss in favour of covering his mouth with embarrassment as Eren stared, wide eyed as a playful smile spread across his lips. He pressed his hips upwards, rolling them experimentally whilst watching Armin’s expression closely. Sure enough the blond stiffened visibly and whimpered quietly, his hands clasping tighter over his mouth. Eren had to admit that was awfully cute, and he was looking forward to hearing more of those tiny sounds, so of course he took to rolling his hips again though with a little more force this  time. Armin’s eyes squeezed closed as he took a shaky breath, plucking up the courage to slowly rock his own hips along with Eren’s. Eren had to actually swallow down a moan of his own as his hands found their way to Armin’s waist, sliding downwards until he could pull their lower halves closer together.

Armin’s hands begun to slip from their place over his mouth, one falling to the mattress besides Eren’s head whilst the other remained, his teeth biting into his knuckles until it hurt. That’s when Eren had to reach up and pull his hand away, pressing his lips to the indents Armin’s teeth had left against his skin causing the blond to flush brightly.

“Jeans look restricting”

Armin barely caught what Eren had said, though he eventually caught on and blushed even darker, biting at his lips and turning his face away.

“Can I take that as a yes?”

Eren’s hands were already sliding around to Armin’s front, fingers playing with the button on his jeans whilst waiting for some form of confirmation from the blond. A stuttered nod was all he received, but that was enough. He popped the button open and downed the zip, sliding his fingers under the hem of Armin’s jeans before tugging them to his thighs (because that was literally as far as Eren could pull them in their current position). Finally coming to his senses, Armin was able to assess the situation enough to know he had to sit up in order for his jeans to be completely removed, and despite him being hesitant and overly dramatic about it he eventually pushed himself into an upright position and shimmied the pants off the rest of the way.

Feeling more than a little exposed despite still having his undergarments on, Armin flopped himself back down over Eren, his face instantly moving to bury in the crook of the brunettes neck to hide his embarrassment. He wasn’t as toned as most of the other boys, and he knew that for a fact. It wasn’t as if he made it his personal mission to sought out shirtless guys, it was just that odd occasion where someone would have their torso showing. Like for instance – although this isn’t odd in the slightest – back when they were still going through training, they had shared bathrooms.

Armin was pulled from his reminiscing as cool fingers traced circles over the bare flesh of his back, and warm lips pressed against the shell of his ear. He shuddered. And then Eren was pushing his hips upwards without warning, connecting them with Armin’s again and picking up the same movements as before. The blonde gasped before locking his teeth over Eren’s shoulder, inevitably eliciting a rather delicious moan from the boy beneath him. Armin didn’t know what to do with his hands, shifting them from clutching at dishevelled bed sheets to gripping various parts of Eren, though mainly his upper arms. They eventually settled, fingers tangled in chocolate strands with his arms slightly curled around Eren’s head. He rocked his hips back against Eren’s, pressing down with more force. Without his jeans; rather the thin layer his boxers provided, everything felt oh so much more sensitive. He could feel Eren through his slacks, rubbing against him in all the right ways. He removed his mouth from Eren’s shoulder in favour of his head lifting. His eyes were closed, and his teeth were digging hard into his bottom lip, though that didn’t stop him from parting them to voice his pleasure, a quiet string of moans tumbling off his tongue.  

Eren, who had been concentrating mainly on keeping quiet, was almost sent over the edge when he heard the sounds Armin was making. They were so tantalizingly beautiful, but at the same time viciously arousing. What the hell were you meant to do when faced with something like that? His cheeks flushed slightly as he quickened the pace of the roll of his hips, his movements stuttering briefly.

They were both so very, very close. Heat pooling in the pits of their stomachs as they mumbled each other’s names over and over almost in a quiet chant of sorts. 

And then there was just white; an immense tidal wave of pleasure followed by an exhaustingly calm haze. 

Armin felt himself falling, though couldn’t remember as to why until his body came in contact with the warmth of another’s. Chests pressed flushed together with Armin rising and falling along with Eren’s breaths. He felt arms around his back, curled loosely against flushed skin sticky with sweat. This was surprisingly nice.

And that, of course, was when all hell broke loose.

The sudden sound of a throat clearing rung in their ears, heads snapping up instantly in the direction of none other than Lance Corporal Levi.

“I hope you both realize I just had those sheets cleaned.”

Both boys were sure their minds clicked at the same time, a shared thought passing between them in unison.

_Shit._

Armin had never moved so quickly in his entire life, shooting from the bed as if he were using his 3D Maneuverer gear, dragging the sheet along with him to drape around his almost shamefully naked body. He offered a tiny smile in Eren’s direction before bolting for the cells gate, darting out and down the hall. He didn’t even care if the guards saw, he just wanted to get the ever loving _fuck_ out of there before he was brutally slaughtered.

Eren, sadly, remained chained and smiling nervously over at Levi, who looked like he was about to murder several small puppies. This had turned out to be the best, and worst day of his life; life that was most likely over as of this moment.

_I’m not even going to make it to the trial, am I?_


End file.
